Shot
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Not what you think okay. Based on fears, and love, and lots of random little stuff like how cool Abby is. [Reela]


**Author Note: Hey y'all just a one shot from me for once. Something I actually completed wooo! I hope you like, just something I thought I'd write because I'm scared of needles too, and I have to have two injections tomorrow which sucks! So I thought I'd make myself feel better :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, the roomies would be together already!**

**Spoilers: The One with the jabs… I forget what it's called. Only about Ray's fear. Set sometimes after they become Roomies :)**

"No."

"Yes." They had been doing this for the last thirty minutes, and she still hadn't gotten anywhere with him.

"I don't think so Neela!" Ray stood his ground, so what if he got tetanus; he was not having a shot. "I'd rather have tetanus, thank you very much!"

"Don't be stupid, it doesn't even hurt! A little pinch, that's it." She had been trying to reason with him for the last half an hour since he got cut on some glass that had been caught in a trauma's clothes. But so far she was having no luck; he wouldn't give in.

_Wuss_

"What if I did it how Abby did, creep up on you?"

"That won't work- I'll be expecting it, and deliberately say away from you." His weight shifted, his arms crossed across his chest, a defensive mechanism Neela had begun to recognise. Like most things about him, she was learning to read him like a book.

"How can you do that? We live together! We'll bump into each other sometime," she reasoned, if that didn't work she didn't know what would.

"Then I'll lock myself in my room until I know you're not around. I'll be like a bat; nocturnal." He knew it was pathetic; he gave people injections all the time, why could he not be on the receiving end?

"You're nocturnal anyway," she jokingly sniped, referring to the amount of times she had had to stay up all night with the amount of noise he made, _he can't be that good…_ She had thought at the time, and quickly discarded the thought.

"Funny Jumbomart I don't remember asking." His lip turned up slightly, and very quickly made its way back down, a nervous habit he had gotten over the years. It was odd to say the least.

"And I told you not to call me that." Neela was rooting around in the draw of the drug lockup for the stuff she would need to inject him, which just made him more on edge.

"Whatever you say Roomie." He smirked and edged away from her slightly, trying his hardest to slip away without her noticing but, as luck would have it, she glanced up at him.

"And that. But back to the point, you need a tetanus injection."

"I'll be fine." Now he was stationary, he could clearly see the equipment in her hands and it made his legs fail to function properly.

"No you won't, now go sit in Curtain 3; I'll be there in a minute." She tried talking him round; that didn't work; she tried persuasion; that didn't work. Maybe he'd take orders.

"No." Or maybe not.

"What can I do to make you see sense in this?"

"Nothing! Look Roomie- I'm not going there, needles and me, we don't mix. Never have, never will." He's turned around and briskly walked away, he nearly succeeded in getting out the room when she decided on one more approach.

"How old are you Ray?" he turned around slowly and eyed her suspiciously.

"You know the answer to that Roomie." He crossed his arms protectively across his chest his lab coat rippling freely as he did so.

"Don't call me that, and yeah, 27. So why is it, with your oh so manly punk rock demeanour, and you're scared of needles? Surely you use them enough." She smiled innocently at him, a smile she knew usually won him over, but today was not one of those times.

"Funny Roomie, you know I've never done drugs. Even if I had there are other ways of taking them."

"You would know."

"If I stop calling you Roomie will you stop accusing me of taking drugs when I haven't?"

"I'll stop it if you have a god-damn tetanus shot!" She wouldn't continue with it either way, she just wanted to make him get a shot, the baby.

"Fine!" It just wasn't worth it in the end. She would continue to push and he would continue to refuse, she would get on his nerves and he'd end up giving in for the hell of it anyway just to shut her up so better to do it sooner than later.

"Thank you, take? this," She handed him the equipment, otherwise known as the needle, "And meet me in Curtain 3 in two minutes!" Neela walked off to put some of her charts back at Admit, and missed Ray saluting her sarcastically as he turned and walked off into Curtain three.

He stripped himself of his lab coat, and laid the equipment out on the table for Neela to use. She appeared less than a minute later and smiled.

"You will thank me for this." She said picking up the syringe.

"Oh I'm sure I will." He said scrunching his eyes closed, turning his head away from Neela he said, "Do me a favour don't tell me when you- OWW!" He opened his eyes again to see Neela put down the empty needle on the table and put a cotton ball over the hole in his arm.

"See, nothing to worry about. I told you it would be okay."

"That was harsh Roomie." He raised his hand to take a hold of the cotton ball, but Neela hadn't removed hers, and his hand ended up resting on top of it. Their eyes caught each others for a mere moment, Ray looking slightly down as even though he was sat on the gurney, he was taller than her. Just. "It bloody hurt."

"Oh, don't let Morris hear you say that, he'll start telling people I'm rubbing off on you." She smiled at his use of a very British phrase.

"What if you are rubbing off on me?" he asked in a dangerously low flirtatious tone. They remained in silence for roughly thirty seconds before Ray stood on dangerous ground, pushing Neela that little bit further. "Kiss it better."

"In your dreams Ray."

"No, in yours." He retorted a little too quickly. Neela laughed uneasily taken her hand away from his upper arm and sticking a small plaster over the spot. She slowly lent over and gently kissed the top of the plaster.

She didn't move very far away, her eyes connected with his once more, and for some reason or another the entire ER at that moment, disappeared. For more than a moment, it was just him and her. Ray and Neela. Colleagues, Roommates, Friends? It certainly seemed that way. She could never stay angry at him for long, and he certainly couldn't stay angry at her, it was too impossible.

At almost the same moment in time, each others eyes flickered to the others lips and back again within the second. The miniscule gap between them closed, a small gasp escaping Neela's lips.

At that moment the ER rushed back into focus. Reality welcoming them with a bang. Or rather, a round of applause. Led by Abby. Neela was going to kill her. Stood behind the admit desk was Luka, Abby, Sam, Pratt and Morris, along with the gossip Queens Frank and Jerry. All of which were cheering at the sight.

"Finally! No more sexual Tension in the workplace!" Abby said with a smile.

Neela looked towards her colleagues and then back to Ray, his smile reflected her own. He stood up, to his full six foot one, and bet down to kiss her properly, she attempted to make his life easier by standing on her tiptoes, but her short frame still barely reached his shoulder. His fingers gently made their way over her cheek before finding her hand.

Breaking away slowly they shared yet another smile.

"Heya Roomie." Ray laughed. This only caused Neela to raise her hand and hit him hard on his left arm, his fresh injection arm. "Heeee-ayyy!" he yelped as the pain chorus through him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

**Please review. I like to know what I can do better.**


End file.
